combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
We've Got Your Six (Forum Event)
We've Got Your Six was a Forum Event that was released on the 10/12/12. The event started at 19th October and ends at October 27th, 2012. There are sixth game types held on this Forum Event: *'CTF Chaos' *'Defaults & Trolls' *'Explosives Only' *'Juggernaut' *'Mines & Melee' *'Zombie Hunt' Each Event has its own rules, objectives, and rewards. The event is held for different timezones, so all Players can participate. 1,000,000 NX is being given away, as prizes, for the event! Official Website for We've Got Your Six > http://wevegotyour6.net/. Event Thread > click here Nexon's Official Rules There were also rules for event. Players had to have the following aspects to be capable of participating We've Got Your Six: *1. Contestants had to abide be Nexon's Terms of Use *2. Contestant usernames must be appropriate. *3. Contestants had to be CBL clean. *4. Contestants had to exhibit good sportsmanship. *5. Contestants had to observe all rules and instructions provided by event staff. For the general rules of the event, see here. Event Information Schedule *October 19-21 Qualifier Matches *October 27th Semi-Finals and Finals *Times and room locations will be posted prior to the event start. *Check back for any updates! *Matches will be held at various times to accommodate players in different time zones. Structure The event team will be hosting 61 qualifier matches over the weekend of 19th to the 21st. *14 matches on Friday the 19th *30 matches on Saturday the 20th *16 matches on Sunday the 21st. >>The top four players in each round will advance to the semi-finals. >>In CTF Chaos will top two will qualify for the semi-finals. >>In the event of a tie score, a tie-breaker round will be held immediately following the match. Plenty of chances to win! *'CTF Chaos' - 16 qualifier matches *'Defaults & Trolls' - 9 qualifier matches *'Explosives Only '- 9 qualifier matches *'Juggernaut' - 9 qualifier matches *'Mines & Melee - '''9 qualifier matches *'Zombie Hunt''' - 9 qualifier matches - Semi-final and final matches will all be held on the 27th. - Players are welcome to try all six gametypes. However, each participant can only win one spot in the semi-finals, so it's advised the Players must choose carefully. Events The following are the lists of events that is taking place at the We've got your Six and the rules that apply: CTF Chaos Description - '' With the right team, capturing and returning flags is easy as pie. But this task becomes slightly more interesting when it's "every man for himself.?" Eight players, eight knives, one flag. Watch out for friendly fire and knives as you race through mine fields in Snow Valley to return the most flags. Oh, and mind the enemy snipers prowling the map--they bite.'' Objective (s): The objective of this event is to capture and return as many flags as possible, even if it means killing your teammates to do so. Players will be separated into two teams: contestants, represented by Bravo team, and a small contingent of defenders, represented by Alpha team. Bravo will be limited exclusively to melee weapons, which they may use to kill their fellow contestants in order to steal the flag. Alpha will not compete, but will be allowed to Mines and Sniper Rifles disrupt Bravo’s efforts. Event staff will join Alpha team, but will not participate in defending. The rules of this event are as follows: Rules: #Maximum 8 contestants, maximum 3 defenders, and up to 2 event staff #Contestants are limited to melee weapons #Defenders, wholly comprised of event staff, are limited to sniper rifles and mines #No other weapons are permitted #No Operatives or Assassins #Urban Camo is required, staff will be wearing Arctic Camo. #All other characters and gear are allowed #No Abilities or Mutagens #The player with the highest number of returns will win. In the event of a tie, the player with the highest number of returns and the lowest number of deaths will win. #All General Contest Rules apply Default and Trolls Description: The Golden Rule "do unto others" is an important, ethical mantra--and one that has no bearing on this event. Prepare to fight your fellow contestants OMA style, restricted only to default weapons . . . but be aware of the untouchable enemy trolls, who are not quite so limited. Dodge rockets, evade turret rounds, and race through incendiary flame while targeting only other contestants. Restricted to your deadly M16A3, your mighty M92FS, and your devastating M9, only pure skill can guide you to victory. Objective (s): The objective of this event is to accrue the highest number kills in a One Man Army match using only default weapons and gear. Staff “trolls” will be allowed to use additional, unspecified items, but will not be eligible for prizing. Trolls may be targeted and killed by contestants. Rules: #Maximum 12 players, maximum 3 trolls, plus up to two event staff #Default weapons only; this includes guns, Pistols, and melee. If you have switched your default weapon(s), you may only play if you are able to obtain the standard versions of M16A3, M92FS, and M9. Professional, Vereran, Elite, and Champion versions of default weapons are prohibited. #Trolls must equip default weapons to avoid dropping illicit weapons. You may pick up weapons on the ground and use them. #No other weapons or gear of any kind, no Backpack. #No Specialists, Assassins, or Mercenaries #Urban Camo is required, staff will be wearing Arctic Camo. #Aviator Glasses and Black Cap required #No Abilities or Mutagens #The player with the highest number of kills will win #All General Contest Rules apply Explosives Only Description: If Hollywood has taught us anything, it is this: explosions are awesome. Be the most awesome. Grab your frags, load your launchers, and get ready for unrestrained, explosive mayhem. May the least combustible soldier win! Objective (s): The objective of this event is to accrue the highest number kills in a One Man Army match using only explosives. Restated, the objective is to be the most awesome. Rules: #Maximum 12 players, plus up to four event staff #Explosives and incendiaries only, including Dynamite, frags, incendiaries, gas, launchers, and mines. #No flash #No other weapons of any kind #No Specialists or Assassins #Urban Camo is required, staff will be wearing Arctic Camo. #All other characters and gear are allowed #No Abilities or Mutagens #The player with the highest number of kills will win #All General Contest Rules apply Jaggernaut Description: When it comes to intelligence work, collecting every piece of the puzzle is a pipe dream. True spies understand how to do more with less, turning a single scrap of intelligence into a decisive advantage. In this one-versus-all battle, only one piece of intelligence will separate the juggernaut from the enemies. Objective (s): The objective of this event is to accrue the highest number of kills. When a match begins, no player may collect any Intel Case. Instead, a member of the event staff will pick up the first piece of intel, which will serve as the sole piece of intel throughout the duration of the round. After the single piece of intel is collected by the event staff, players will kill the event staff, then fight over the single piece of intel until the round concludes. Rules: #Maximum 12 players, plus up to four event staff #No specialists or assassins #Urban camo is required, staff will be wearing arctic camo. #All other characters and gear are allowed #No abilities or mutagens #Each kill adds +1 point to a player’s score. Possessing intel at the end of a match adds +5 points to a player’s score. #The player with the highest score will win. #In the case of accidental pick up of intel not in play, or if the intel in play ends up in an unattainable location, the room host will instruct participants on what to do, and then the game will resume. #All General Contest Rules apply Mines and Melee Description: Melee kills are sweet as marshmallows, mine kills are bland as oats, but "mines and melee"? together are magically delicious. In this OMA event, you will be limited exclusively to M16A1, AP mines and your default melee weapon. Sharpen your knives, set your mines, and prepare yourself for one of the most entertaining events imaginable. Objective (s): The Objective of this event is to get the highest kills in OMA... with only a M16A1, AP mines. and a default melee weapon. Rules: #Maximum 12 players, plus up to 4 event staff #Melee and M16A1 AP trip mines only #Default Gear Only #No other weapons or explosives, nor any gear, are permitted #No specialists, assassins or mercenaries #Urban camo is required, staff will be wearing arctic camo. #Aviator glasses or black hat required #No abilities or mutagens #The player with the highest number of kills will win #All General Contest Rules apply Zombie Hunt Description: After years of running from infected zombies, it is time for the hunted to become the hunters. Grab your default melee and prepare to eliminate infections. Don't underestimate your prey, however. They may have their hands tied, but they are fast as ever. They'll avoid your knives at every turn--their lives depend upon it. Objective (s): The objective of this event is simple: kill zombies. The game will feature two teams: humans and infected zombies. Zombies will be prohibited from attacking or infecting players. Instead, their goal will be to evade humans and avoid destruction. Humans will attempt to destroy zombies. However, they will be restricted exclusively to default melee weapons (M9). The rules of this event are as follows: Rules: #Maximum 12 players, plus up to four event staff #Default melee weapons only, no Elite, Professional, Veteran, or Champion variants #No explosives #No specialists or assassins #Urban camo is required, staff will be wearing arctic camo. #All other characters and gear are allowed #No abilities or mutagens #If a staff member becomes infected, he or she will temporarily join team Zombie #Scores are determined by the number of kills as a human, plus the number of survivals as a zombie. The player with the highest accumulated kill and survival score will win. In the event of a tie, the player with the highest number of kills will win. #All General Contest Rules apply Prizes 1. How do I collect my prize? Contestants that receive an NX prize can collect their codes from the CBL site. Verified members (those who have matched up their forum names with their IGN) can simply log into the CBL and collect their prize code(s). If you are not verified, that's okay, you do not need to be! We'll provide winners with a code in game that can be redeemed immediately for their prize. Come and get your piece of the million NX pie! Is it really over a million NX being given away? You bet! Winners will receive varying amounts of 1K, 5K, 10K, and 25K NX. Trivia *The Combat Arms wiki was regretably not part of the "6". Category:Forum Event Category:Events Category:2012